Une rencontre qui tourne mal
by Glyana
Summary: One shot ! Hermione fait une rencontre assez particulière. Malheureusement pour elle, cette nouvelle connaissance va bouleverser sa vie à jamais, et celle d'Harry aussi.


**NdA : Petite histoire écrite avec mon copain ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse lire !**

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à madame JKR !**

**Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, si le coeur vous en dit...**

**Glyana**

**

* * *

**

Une rencontre qui tourne mal

Hermione se promenait dans son parc préféré. C'était encore les vacances d'été et elle en profitait pour sortir et s'aérer la tête. Un livre à la main, elle s'assit sur un banc, face aux jeux d'enfants. Trois petites filles d'environ cinq ans s'amusaient sur le toboggan. Elle ouvrit son manuel d'arithmancie et ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était installé près d'elle.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! s'exclama l'homme.

Hermione releva la tête. C'était un adulte d'une vingtaines d'années bien passées, grand, le cheveux bruns et longs. Sur le coup, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant plus que surprise.

- Oui, très ! déclara-t-elle en adoptant une mine fatiguée. Je manque seulement de sommeil, je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous lisiez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Hermione cacha la couverture de son livre.

- Oh, non, c'est pour l'école.

- Vous avez l'air d'être une élève sérieuse ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'étudiant qui travaillent pendant les vacances.

- Vous etes professeur ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Oui, en effet ! ria l'homme. Je m'appelle Emmanuel Roul. Je suis prof de physique chimie au lycée.

Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Et vous etes dans quelle école ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu près d'ici… même si le nom de Granger me dit quelque chose…

- Mes parents sont dentistes dans le centre ville, le coupa-t-elle, ignorant la première partie de la question.

Emmanuel ne répondit pas.

- Vous etes venu avec vos enfants ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Oui, avec ma fille ! C'est la blondinette qui joue sur la balançoire, indiqua-t-il.

Hermione regarda l'enfant et remarqua qu'elle était toute seule. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucune réflexion.

- Et vous… vous etes venue avec votre sœur, votre frère ?

- Non, je suis venue me promener moi-même ! Même si je ne joue pas sur le toboggan ou la balançoire…

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle, elle s'installa à son bureau et se remémora le visage d'Emmanuel. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Sirius. Pourquoi pensait-elle au parrain de son meilleur ami avec tant d'insistance ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage la question car sa mère l'appela pour dîner.

- Alors, ma chérie, qu'as-tu fais d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? demanda son père.

- Je suis allée au parc. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un professeur du lycée, Emmanuel Roul. Très sympa, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ah ! s'exclama sa mère, une expression étrange sur le visage.

La jeune fille ne releva pas et mangea en silence, se disant qu'elle retournerait au parc le lendemain pour voir s'il serait encore là. Il lui semblait tellement familier…

C'est ce qu'elle fit donc. A la même heure, elle se rendit au parc. Il était déjà là, sa fille jouant encore seule sur la balançoire. Ils ne donnaient visiblement pas l'image modèle d'un père et sa fille. Il lisait le journal. Hermione lui dit bonjours et s'installa près de lui, l'observant avec insistance.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, remarquant qu'Hermione le fixait.

- Non ! excusez-moi, je… Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

- Vous etes revenue ! remarqua-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aujourd'hui.

- Je… Oui ! J'aime bien venir ici, répondit-elle vaguement. Votre femme ne vient jamais avec vous ?

Une fois la question posée, voyant l'expression d'Emmanuel, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

- Ma femme est décédée en donnant naissance à Maria, répondit-il, la tête baissée.

- Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire Hermione. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarra.

Il ne répondit rien et replia son journal.

- Demain, ma sœur garde la petite, ça vous dirait que je vous emmène déjeuner ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette proposition. Mais elle accepta, histoire de percer le mystère de cet homme qu'elle semblait connaître.

Le lendemain, à midi, Hermione et Emmanuel s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au parc pour partir manger. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit à ses parents, de peur qu'ils lui interdisent d'y aller. Elle leur avait raconté qu'elle passait la journée avec Harry, qui avait réussi à sortir du Square Grimault, où il habitait maintenant.

Emmanuel était à l'heure. En passant devant le parc, il klaxonna pour faire signe à Hermione de le rejoindre dans la voiture décapotable qu'il semblait habillement conduire. Il lui annonça alors qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de restaurant digne de ce nom et qu'ils allaient manger chez lui. Hermione s'inquiéta quelques instants mais cela lui passa vite lorsqu'ils parlèrent de physique cantique. La jeune fille, chaque vacances, se remettait à niveau en cours moldu et savait donc parfaitement de quoi parlait Emmanuel. De plus, elle avait passé son permis de transplanage quelques semaines plus tôt et en avait profité pour se rendre assez souvent à la grande bibliothèque de Londres.

- Tu prendras un apéritif ? proposa-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui.

- Non-merci, je suis encore mineure, je n'ai pas droit à l'alcool, répondit aimablement Hermione.

- Tu es trop sérieuse, profite un peu de la vie ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Si, pour mon anniversaire, une coupe de champagne, et encore, je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool…

Emmanuel insista encore un peu et la jeune fille finit par prendre un verre de vodka diluée dans du jus d'orange. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était beaucoup plus détendue, presque saoule. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'Emmanuel avait un peu chargé son verre en vodka. Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Après le repas, Hermione, un peu fatiguée, s'installa lassement dans le sofa du salon. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sentit qu'Emmanuel était en train de caresser sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa mais l'alcool l'avait affaiblie et il recommença. La maison se trouvait à la campagne, c'était la pleine journée et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. La jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle avait beau essayer de crier, rien n'y faisait, aucun son ne daignait sortir de sa bouche. Emmanuel souriait. C'était une déformation mal saine de son visage, terrifiante. IMPOSSIBLE ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Comment avait-elle pu se fourrer dans une situation pareille ?

Hermione cessa de lutter. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il avait réussi à bloquer ses bras dans son dos et les avait attachés au cadre du canapé.

Un court instant, elle pensa à Harry.

Emmanuel se recula et sortit de la pièce quelques instants. Hermione en profita pour reprendre son souffle et cria le plus fort possible. En quatrième vitesse, Emmanuel revint, posa un étui noir sur la table à manger, attrapa un torchon sal qui traînait dans la cuisine et bâillonna Hermione. Il retourna ensuite chercher l'étui et en sortit un appareil photo. La jeune fille était maintenant totalement nue. Il prit quelques clichés puis enleva à son tour ses vêtements. S'approchant à nouveau, il la força à se coucher et s'empala directement en elle après avoir enfilé un préservatif. Un sourire de dément déformait toujours son visage auparavant si serein. Son premier coup de rein arracha une douleur vive à Hermione. Comme une déchirure à l'intérieur de son corps, et de son cœur. Elle venait de perdre quelque chose. Elle venait de perdre son innocence. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Harry qui lui ôte. Elle s'en alla imaginer la douceur dont ce dernier aurait fait preuve avec elle. Harry… Harry… Un nouveau coup de rein la fit gémir de douleur, le bâillon l'empêchant toujours de crier. Une larme vint s'écraser lentement sur sa joue rougie et, de son menton, tomba sur sa poitrine qu'Emmanuel était en train d'embrasser maladroitement. Ses coups de boutoir étaient de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus pressant. Il sembla alors à Hermione que le temps s'était arrêté. "Ça n'en finira jamais" songea-t-elle tandis qu'il allait et venait interminablement en elle. Elle fit la morte. A cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni tristesse, seulement un infini désir de se voir morte. Plus rien ne comptait. Emmanuel se raidit. Hermione comprit alors qu'il allait venir. Il se retira du corps meurtri de la jeune fille, lui ôta le bâillon, la força à ouvrir grand la bouche et déchargea sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Il la regarda longuement, semblant profiter de ce moment de pure délectation pour lui et Hermione ferma les yeux. "C'était fini". La douleur revint, plus forte encore, mais cette fois ci, elle ne cria pas. Emmanuel partit dans la salle de bain chercher un gant et une serviette blanche et nettoya le corps sans âme d'Hermione. Sa besogne terminée, il reposa la serviette sur le sol et la jeune fille put voir qu'elle était pleine de sang. Il la détacha et un rapide coup d'œil vers son entre-jambe lui signala qu'elle avait abondamment saigné et que ça n'était pas terminé. Il la rhabilla sans qu'elle ne dise le moindre mot et la raccompagna au parc en la menaçant de tuer ses parents si elle répétait quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut l'épisode le plus traumatisant de sa vie. Arrivée au parc, elle ne disait plus rien. On eut dit une poupée sans vie. Elle rentra machinalement chez elle, s'engouffra dans la douche et y passa plus d'une demi-heure. Le sang coulait encore entre ses jambes. Sa mère, inquiète, vint frapper à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle entra mais Hermione lui hurla de ressortir et c'est ce qu'elle fit dans une incrédulité totale. Derrière la porte, elle lui demanda si son rendez-vous avec Harry s'était bien passé mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère repartit et Hermione en profita pour regagner sa chambre. Elle prit tout de suite un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire à Harry ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas à qui d'autre se confier. Elle était trop naïve, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle se rendit à la poste sorcière la plus proche et envoya sa missive.

Harry ne fut jamais aussi rapide à répondre. Il lui annonça qu'il arriverait le lendemain pour qu'ils discutent de vives voix. Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle prévint ses parents qu'Harry resterait quelques nuits chez eux, ce dont ils furent ravis.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva, Hermione fondit dans ses bras. Il salua les parents de la jeune fille et ils montèrent sans attendre dans sa chambre. Il ne réclama pas à Hermione de raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire, mais lui demanda si elle serait capable de retrouver la route qu'elle avait empruntée pour se rendre chez Emmanuel. Elle lui répondit que oui et lui indiqua. Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- J'y vais ! dit-il.

- Pour quoi faire, Harry ?

- Voir ce type! Lui expliquer deux-trois choses ! répondit Harry.

- Et comment vas-tu y aller ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il sortit, Hermione sur ses talons.

Dehors, il y avait une moto d'un style ancien, une triumph, put lire Hermione.

- Harry, d'où sort cette moto ? demanda Hermione.

- C'était celle de Sirius ! Je l'ai récupérée au square Grimault.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux .

Harry mit son casque et, du pouce, essuya les larmes d'Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas, je reviens vite !

Il enfila ses gants, mit le contact et démarra. Dans la rage, il fit hurler le moteur, poussant les rapports au maximum.

Harry fonçait, rageur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, mais une chose était sure, ce fils de pute avait osé violer Hermione. Il allait le payer. Cher !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'engagea dans le chemin menant à la maison d'Emmanuel. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il vit un rideau bouger. Il se débarrassa de son équipement et cogna violemment à la porte. Un homme ouvrit. Harry le reconnut immédiatement d'après la description d'Hermione.

- Emmanuel Roul ? demanda Harry, tentant de masquer sa rage.

- Oui, qui etes…

- Vous etes seul ? coupa Harry.

- Euh. Oui. Mais pourquoi…

- Hermione Granger, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Harry vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage d'Emmanuel. Il tenta de refermer la porte mais Harry fut plus rapide. Son poing vola et s'écrasa sur la face de Roul.

- Fumier ! cria Harry en se jetant sur lui.

Roul esquiva et frappa Harry à l'œil. Harry chancela. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, haletant. Roul voulut se jeter sur Harry, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et atteignit Roul au ventre, le projetant à terre. Harry se jeta sur lui et le frappa, encore et encore, en hurlant.

- Salaud ! Fumier ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as osé toucher la femme que j'aime, enfoiré !

Harry attrapa Roul par le col pour le frapper à nouveau mais celui-ci parvint à le repousser et se précipita vers un tiroir dont il sortit une arme. Harry saisit sa baguette et, au moment où Roul pointa son arme sur lui, hurla "Accio !". Sous les yeux incrédules de Roul, l'arme s'envola et vint atterrir dans la main de Harry.

- Mais… Comment…

- Ta gueule ! dit Harry.

Il tenait l'arme braquée sur Roul qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Tu devrais poser ça mon garçon… N'aggrave pas ton cas.

Harry ricana.

- Vous, vous aggravez votre cas !

- Violation de domicile, coups et blessures, menaces d'une arme… J'irai en prison, mais pas seul.

Harry sourit.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ferme ta gueule !

Roul se tut. Le regard de Harry erra dans la pièce et se posa sur une table basse sur laquelle traînaient des photos. Roul retint son souffle. C'était des photos d'Hermione. Ce bâtard avait pris des photos pendant qu'il la violait. Harry serra les dents. Il fit disparaître les clichés d'un coup de baguette et, fou de rage, se retourna vers Roul.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, petit ! tenta Roul.

- Je suis sur que tu en sais même pas comment ça fonctionne… dit-il en pointant l'arme.

Harry ramena le chien du revolver en arrière et approcha son doigt de la détente. Il approcha l'arme de la tête de Roul. Sa main tremblait. Il avait déjà tué un ou deux mangemorts, mais toujours en se défendant, jamais de sang froid. Roul le remarqua et tenta une dernière chose.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione voudrait ça ? Que tu deviennes un meurtrier pour elle ? Que tu te salisses en tuant un salaud comme moi ?

Harry le regarda. Il remit le chien en place. Roul crut la partie gagnée et sourit. Ce fut sa perte. Harry le vit sourire comme ça en séduisant Hermione, en violant Hermione. Il pressa la détente. La détonation raisonna pendant que Roul s'affaissait lentement, un trou rouge à la place du front. Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître l'arme et les traces de son passage. Il sortit, reprit sa moto et, à l'aide de sa baguette, effaça les traces de pneu qu'il avait laissées. Puis, à allure modérée, il prit le chemin de la maison d'Hermione.

Harry ne raconta rien à Hermione de ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, elle l'imagina parfaitement puisque son ami était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir et un poing en sang. Les nuits suivantes, elle les passa en sécurité, dans les bras du survivant qui tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione commençait à se remettre de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura un merci.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais Hermione. Je tiens trop à toi pour laisser passer une chose pareille.

La jeune fille n'en attendit pas davantage pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais se recula aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était trop dur ! Elle se sentait trop sale…

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit qu'il était prêt à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Hermione lui sourit et s'endormit contre son épaule, paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Hermione était déjà dans la cuisine. Il s'étira et bailla longuement.

- Bien dormie ? Tes parents sont déjà parti travailler ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle lisait le journal, comme à son habitude. Harry avait même remarqué qu'elle préférait lire la gazette du sorcier avant le journal moldu.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme se leva et alla se placer derrière la jeune fille pour voir ce qui retenait tant son attention dans le journal.

_Mort suspecte_

_Dans la soirée de lundi, le commissariat a été alerté par un appel anonyme les informant que le corps d'un homme mort était étendu dans son propre salon. La police ignore encore qui est ce fameux informateur. En arrivant dans le fameux pavillon, il s'est avéré que l'homme en question avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Cet homme, Emmanuel Roul, était un ancien professeur de physique, renvoyé il y a quelques mois pour tentative de viol sur une de ses élèves. Il semblerait, d'après les informations du commissaire Labruc, que le domicile de monsieur Roul ait été cambriolé. _

_On cherche encore à savoir si les auteurs du cambriolage sont également responsables du meurtre de l'ancien professeur, ou s'il s'agit plutôt d'une vengeance. En effet, il a été retrouvé chez lui diverses photographies de jeunes filles nues, dont certaines, ligotées et bâillonnée. Dans sa pharmacie se trouvait également une quantité faramineuse de GHB, appelé plus couramment drogue des violeurs. _

_Alors Emmanuel Roul était-il un de ces violeurs ? Aucun témoignage n'a encore été rendu public à ce propos, mais le débat reste ouvert. Nous portons donc un appel à ces jeunes filles ayant été prises en photographies et qui, pour la plupart, n'ont pas encore été identifiées. Il faudrait qu'elles se rendent au plus tôt au commissariat afin d'éclaircir cette histoire. _

- C'était toi ? demanda Hermione, aussi froidement qu'elle en était capable.

Harry, pris de court, ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment.

- Harry ! Est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? insista-t-elle.

- Je… Oui… J'ai tué ce salaud ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de le voir mort ! s'exclama-t-il, malgré tout peu sur de lui.

- Non, Harry, ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ! Ils ont retrouvé des photos ! Tu l'as lu aussi bien que moi !

- J'ai effacé toutes les photos que j'ai trouvées, et tu en faisais partie ! Ils ne remonteront pas jusqu'à nous, assura le jeune homme.

- Mais tu as tué un homme… s'affola Hermione. Ça ne te fait rien ?

Harry réalisa alors qu'il aurait peut être du avoir des regrets, que ce meurtre aurait peut être du l'inquiéter. Il était un tueur !

- Non, ça ne me fait rien ! Je trouve même que j'ai été trop gentil avec lui ! Il n'a pas souffert ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir ! J'aurais du lui…

- Ne dis rien de plus ! le coupa Hermione en sanglotant.

Elle laissa glisser le journal sur le sol et s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains. Harry, toujours derrière elle, voulut poser ses mains sur ses épaules, mais n'osa pas. A la place, il s'accroupit près de son amie et lui fit redresser la tête.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas supporté l'idée qu'il ait pu te toucher ! Ça m'était trop insupportable.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle semblait absorber dans une sorte de mutisme. Elle était physiquement présente, mais mentalement à des lieues de là. Harry réfléchit quelques minutes et décida que c'en était assez. Il la souleva de sa chaise, la mit debout face à lui et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Hermione ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse ! Tu ne peux pas laisser cette pourriture te gâcher l'existence. Il est mort !

Harry la secoua un peu violemment et Hermione sembla se reconnecter à la réalité.

- Hermione ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état ! Tu te détruis de l'intérieur, tu…

- Tu as vu les photos de moi, le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Son ton n'était ni paniqué, ni coléreux. Il était stupéfiant de calme et de transparence.

- Oui, je les ai vues, répondit-il tristement.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il serra les poings et regretta de ne pas avoir fait souffrir davantage le sal pervers qui avait touché celle qu'il aimait.

- Tu m'as vue nue, impuissante… répéta-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Il t'avait fait boire, peut être même qu'il t'avait droguée, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire ! s'emporta-t-il gentiment. Arrête de te rendre coupable ! Tu n'as pas mérité ça ! Cette crevure méritait un châtiment pire que la mort ! s'énerva-t-il finalement.

- Je… qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant… Je suis sale, continua-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles de son ami.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle se lave. Elle prenait au moins cinq douches par jour depuis le tragique incident. Harry la regarda s'en aller, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, mais lorsqu'il ne vit plus son ombre, il lui courut après et la saisit par le poignet. Elle se retourna, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Harry ne réfléchit pas davantage et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Hermione ! Jamais plus je ne te laisserai… Jamais plus il ne t'arrivera ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Je t'en fais le serment.

Hermione retira sa tête qui était blottie dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Je ne te dégoûte pas ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais non ! Jamais ! Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime !

La jeune fille pleura de plus belle et fondit de nouveau dans les bras de Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire en coin qu'Hermione ne vit pas. Il mit sa main sous son menton pour que son visage fasse face au sien et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille répondit au baiser et alla même jusqu'à l'approfondir, au plus grand bonheur de notre héros.

**FIN**


End file.
